fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Buneary
Biography In Cute and Wild, Buneary was introduced eating the unattended food left by some of the forest Pokemon within Lake Acuity; the Pokemon had left needing to be treated after a skirmish with Team Galactic. Venusaur, the new protector of the lake, grabbed onto Buneary with his vines to stop her from eating. Seeing this as a challenge, Buneary broke free and landed a Sky Uppercut. She then demonstrated some powerful jumping ability to evade Venusaur's vines before striking and following with an Ice Beam. However, Venusaur easily repelled her with Petal Blizzard. Impressed with Buneary's jumping ability and knowledge of the rare Sky Uppercut, Yazmyne set out to capture Buneary, which she did after a short battle with Sneasel, making Buneary her first Sinnoh capture. In Espeon's Got a Crusher, Yazmyne began Buneary's contest training for the upcoming Jubilife Contest, but she was completely rowdy and uncontrollable. Buneary later froze Yazmyne's newly befriended Shinx with Ice Beam. Buneary competed for Yazmyne in the battle rounds of the Jubilife Contest in Grace and Frustration with Style. Buneary knocked out a Linoone and Rhydon to advance to the finals. Buneary faced Shaina's Umbreon, and her temper caused her to trail in the battle. Yazmyne adapted to Buneary's battle style for an impressive comeback, but it wasn't enough to earn Yazmyne the Jubilife Ribbon when time expired. Because of Buneary's rambunctious attitude, Yazmyne allowed her to run off and train alone with Espeon's discreet supervision in Buneary's Battling Excursion!. Buneary defeated several wild Pokemon, and ran into Jake, who tried to capture Buneary. Buneary defeated his Heracross and Magby. Jake's Luxio ultimately defeated her, but Espeon stepped into defeat Luxio and carried Buneary back to Yazmyne. In A Coordinator's Rocky Road!, Buneary was Yazmyne's first choice in her gym battle against Roark. She went out to battle Roark's Onix as feisty as ever. She froze the battlefield, allowing her to gain speed, and her relentless Ice Beam and Sky Uppercut attacks defeated Onix. Buneary battled Rampardos next, but she was quickly overwhelmed and recalled though she had not yet fainted. It was later revealed that Buneary's recall without fainting was essential to Yazmyne's strategy and ultimate victory against Roark. In The Worst of Grass Stains!, Buneary battled Gardenia's Roserade as Yazmyne final Pokemon in her battle for the Forest Badge. Roserade proved to be a highly aggressive Pokemon, and she was paralyzed with Stun Spore and blasted by a fiery Weather Ball. A subsequent Poison Jab would have won Roserade the match, but Buneary, forced to be patient due to paralysis, listened and waited for Roserade before striking with Ice Beam. Enraged, Buneary then disobeyed Yazmyne and beat up Roserade with Frustration, which won Buneary the battle and Yazmyne the Forest Badge. Buneary battled with Buizel during the Hearthome Double Performance in Performing on the Edge of Strategy!. In the semifinals, they battled Zachary's Croagunk and Girafarig. The battle proved tough from start to finish with Buneary's anger barely under control. Even so, Buneary and Buizel emerged victorious after performing a successful Ice Aqua Jet combination in the last seconds of the match. Off-screen, they battled in the finals and won, as Yazmyne had earned the Hearthome Ribbon. In Double Team Showdown!, Buneary battled with Shinx against a Drifblim and Lickitung. Buneary took the lead in the match as Shinx could not keep up. Buneary was pushed back by her opponent's combinations but she kept attacking alone as she did not think Shinx was a good partner. Shinx evolved into Luxio and the pair defeated Drifblim and Lickitung. After the match, Buneary showed Luxio respect by giving him some of the berries that she had found earlier in the day. In Inspiration!, Yazmyne was training Buneary, Luxio, and Buizel for the Pastoria City gym battle. In practice, Buneary accidentally contained Luxio in an orb of ice. Luxio tired breaking free with Shock Wave, which caused the orb to sparkle, and she ran around frantically with Spark. Espeon broke out Luxio with Iron Tail, and Yazmyne was ecstatic to have a new contest combination, which she hoped to use in her next Double Performance. Buneary battled Crasher Wake's Quagsire and Floatzel during Yazmyne's gym battle against him in The Crasher's Big Splash. Buneary faced the bulky Quagsire, and she was strangle cautious about the condition of her fur as she dodged Mud Shot attacks. Buneary froze Quagsire and defeated it with Bounce, following a raher weak Frustration attack. Buneary was recalled and sent to battle Wake's Floatzel last, but even though she had not fainted, Yazmyne recalled Buneary as she knew the Rabbit Pokemon did not have a chance against Floatzel's power. In the next episode, a weakened Buneary teamed with Yazmyne's other exhausted Pokemon to fend against Team Galactic after they attacked the Great Marsh. She and the others had to be taken to safety by Espeon's Psychic. When Yazmyne was captured by a Drapion, Buneary returned to the entrance of the safari to find Crasher Wake, where she also encountered Ethan and his friends. Buneary then led everyone to the last place she saw Yazmyne. Due to all of the battles and chaos, Yazmyne had to stay in Pastoria City for two more days as her Pokemon needed a lot of treatment. For the Majolica Town Double Performance, Buneary appealed with Buizel. Their appeal when smoothly until an excited Buizel released water whips with his Aqua Jet. Buneary was caught off-guard, but she jumped and spun around the water whips, making an excellent appeal. However, Buizel's water whips struck Yazmyne in her face, which made Buizel and Buneary stop the performance. However, Yazmyne has Buneary performed a grand Ice Beam to construct a sparkling ice fountain for a grand conclusion. Despite, Buneary's wonderful finish, Yazmyne failed to advance to the battle rounds. Lopunny appealed with Espeon during the Michina Town Double Performance. Espeon wrapped Lopunny with orbs of Hidden Power while Lopunny danced. Espeon then levitated Lopunny to have her dance in midair while Lopunny began glistening with Magic Coat. When Magic Coat faded Lopunny descended while Hidden Power stayed aloft. Lopunny twirled around Espeon with Ice Beam, destroying the orbs in a sparkle. Espeon and Lopunny's appeal allowed Yazmyne to advance to the battle rounds. During the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Lopunny was used in the Appeals Round with Altaria. After freezing the stage with Ice Beam, Lopunny danced to Altaria's glorious Perish Song, while they both shined among multicolored sparkles. Their performance secured Yazmyne's spot in the Top 32. In the semifinals, Yazmyne chose Lopunny to partner with Lucario against Shaina's Cherrim and Bastiodon. Yazmyne had Lucario and Lopunny mirror the pair skating of the Olympics. Shaina countered with a light and fire strategy that pushed Yazmyne's team into a true appeal battle. During the match, Lopunny demonstrated her light blue Bounce, excellent acrobatics, and Cosmic Aurora combination with Lucario. When a magnificent swirl of power was fired in their direction, Lopunny and Lucario countered with a double Mirror Coat. When time expired, Lucario and Loopunny emerged victorious, allowing Yazmyne to advance to the finals. Personality and Characteristics When Buneary was introduced, she was shown to be a battle-ready Pokemon, always training to battle strong opponents. Upon capture, she became a very violent, stubborn, and brash Pokemon, who attacked anyone for the sake of a battle. Though Buneary listened to Yazmyne, she was always more concerned with battling over watching and waiting; there were also moments of disobedience, leading to a disconnect between the two. When Yazmyne phoned professor Rowan about Buneary's attitude, he said that Buneary's brash attitude was very customary for most newly captured Buneary, and she would mellow in time. Buneary's brash attitude proved useful in gym battles as she would quickly and easily read her opponents movements while counterattacking just as fast with her ears and legs, such as Roark's Onix. Contests, however, proved an initial struggle for Buneary as she was focused on knocking out her opponent instead of winning based on beauty. This proved troublesome against talented Coordinators, such as Shaina, but Yazmyne decided to listen and adjust to Buneary's anger to draw out stronger attacks and earn points. Over time, Buneary became less angry, stubborn, and battle prone, just as Professor Rowan assured her. Yazmyne thought this was a good thing as it made Buneary a better Contest Pokemon and a more adept battler for gym battles. However, Buneary increasingly became less concerned with battling and more concerned with showing off through dancing and Ice Beam. She had stopped using Frustration completely and refused to use Sky Uppercut as it was "unladylike." During Yazmyne's battle against Jake, Buneary stopped listening to Yazmyne almost completely, using her attacks for appeal instead of battle. She evolved into Lopunny during the match, but Yazmyne recalled her due to her refusal to combat attacks. Yazmyne had to adjust to Lopunny's persistent gracefulness, but she simply adjusted to Lopunny's new style as she had done for Buneary's anger. Lopunny thus became a graceful battler and performer through dance, which gave her incredible balance, agility, evasiveness, dexterity, and speed especially when she freezes a battlefield into her personal ice rink. As a Buneary, Lopunny's favorite attack was Sky Uppercut, but it became Bounce upon evolution. Even so, Ice Beam has always been her main attack, developed to be strong enough to freeze the battlefield in an instant. Moves Known Moves Improvised Navigation Category:Normal Pokémon